Lorsque les années passent
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Cela avait commencé avec la fin du lycée. Ce fut d'abord le départ de quelques amis, puis d'une amie proche et finalement Priya se rappelait pourquoi il ne fallait pas trop se lier d'amitié avec les autres : cela rendait toujours les séparations plus déchirantes et dures à supporter. Surtout quand l'amitié se transformait en un sentiment plus profond.


**Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! Cela faisait un moment que je voulais en réécrire un sur Amour Sucré, mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi... et finalement j'ai trouvé ! Et devinez sur quel personnage c'est centré ?... non, franchement, est-ce que c'est dur ? Pour ma défense, Priya est un de mes personnages préférés et je me désole de l'absence de fanfictions sur elle.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : je ne possède pas Amour Sucré.**

* * *

 **Lorsque les années passent**

Priya appréhendait cette fin d'année.

Comme toujours, elle s'était facilement liée d'amitié avec les autres. Certains disaient qu'elle avait un don naturel pour ça, elle pensait que cela était juste dû à son attitude franche et décontractée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser, ce « charisme naturel » était plus une malédiction qu'un don. Cela ne serait pas le cas si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne voyageait pas sans cesse aux quatre coins du monde mais, en l'occurrence, c'était le cas. Donc ce don n'en était pas un.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de croire qu'en fait elle se trompait, qu'elle dramatisait. Ne lui fallait-il pas relativiser un peu plus ? Après tout, l'on faisait sans cesse de nouvelles rencontres pendant que des séparations avaient lieu. Ainsi allait le monde, qui toujours, tournerait.

Était-ce si important qu'elle s'accroche à des gens qu'elle ne reverrait plus ? Elle ne pensait pas : elle pouvait toujours rester en contact avec les autres et même si cela n'était pas possible, elle pouvait conserver dans son esprit tous ces bons moments passés avec ses camarades et amis.

Sauf que cela n'était pas si simple, et la réalité la frappait comme une tonne de brique au moment où elle comprenait qu'elle se fourvoyait.

Ironiquement, ce fut elle qui partit en premier. Elle s'y attendait, bien qu'elle redoutait cet instant, celui de son départ vers un nouveau lieu, pour le « travail » de ses parents. Une belle excuse.

Elle trouva son départ de la ville plus dur que prévu. Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas : elle n'avait même pas fait une année dans cette ville, à côtoyer ses camarades au lycée Sweet Amoris. Pourtant ce départ fut aussi dur que tous les autres – si ce n'est plus dur. Parce qu'en plus de quitter ses nouveaux amis, elle avait quitté deux personnes particulièrement chères à son cœur.

Ses sœurs tentaient de la consoler en lui disant qu'elle les reverrait une fois que tout sera fini, qu'elle n'aurait plus à partir aux quatre coins du monde. Naïvement, Priya les avait crues. Comme elle crût que ses sœurs disaient vrai quand elles affirmaient que ce que Priya ressentait pour les personnes qu'elle laissait derrière elle n'était que momentané.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive, Priya. Tu t'en remettras.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'aimerais pas une relation longue ou à distance. Alors pourquoi te prendre la tête là-dessus ?

— Ne t'en fais, tu trouveras la bonne personne un jour, même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

— Tu es jeune, Priya. À ton âge, l'amour, ça vient et ça part. C'est normal. »

Elle aurait dû se rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais été si simple sentimentalement parlant, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses amours. Après tout, n'avait-elle jamais pu faire un trait sur son passé avec Olivia, son ex ?

Probablement pour oublier la souffrance intérieure qu'elle ressentait, Priya avait tenté de se rapprocher de ses nouveaux amis à sa première année de faculté, alors qu'elle commençait un cursus de droit. Elle croyait que s'attacher à d'autres lui ferait oublier les précédents.

Elle s'était trompée.

Chaque personne de son nouvel entourage lui rappelait ses anciens amis : si c'était quelqu'un avec des cheveux bleus, elle voyait Alex ; si une personne parlait de mode, Rosalya lui venait à l'esprit ; si on parlait de musique, elle revoyait Lysandre et Castiel ; si on mentionnait des jeux vidéo, Armin apparaissait ; si on voyait un étudiant en art, elle voyait Violette ; si quelqu'un aimait faire du sport, elle se rappelait Kim ; si quelqu'un était désagréable, elle avait l'impression de voir Ambre et ses sous-fifres ; si on râlait, elle se remémorait Kentin.

Et bien sûr, si elle voyait une tête rousse, Iris lui venait à l'esprit, au même titre qu'elle se remémorait Mary-Suzette quand elle était à proximité d'une personne altruiste.

Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Sweet Amoris, qu'importent ses tentatives – qui se révélaient futiles.

C'était pour cela qu'elle était revenue, trois ans plus tard, une licence de droit en poche. Le prétexte était un master de droit, indispensable pour ce qu'elle désirait faire plus tard.

Bien sûr, ses sœurs et ses parents savaient que sa destination n'était pas anodine. Après tout, ces quatre dernières années, elle avait toujours changé de pays entre deux années scolaires, et ce depuis sa dernière année de lycée. Pourquoi la ville où était Sweet Amoris plus qu'une autre qu'elle avait fréquenté durant sa licence ?

Tous le savaient, personne ne l'évoquait.

Ainsi, elle retourna dans cette ville qui jamais n'avait quitté ses pensées tout au long de ces années, pleine d'espoir en ce qui concernait ses retrouvailles.

Puis elle arriva à la faculté d'Anteros Academy, où elle retrouva Alexy et Rosalya, où elle apprit que les choses avaient bien changé.

Lysandre fut le premier à partir, et ce pendant les vacances : son père malade, il retourna à la campagne. On ne l'avait pas revu depuis, étonnant ceux qui pensaient le voir pour le début de la première année de faculté.

Puis ce fut au tour de Violette: elle avait été accepté dans une brillante école d'art, extrêmement loin de cette petite ville et qu'importe son amour pour ses amis, elle était promise à un grand avenir. Personne n'avait le cœur à la retenir contre son gré.

Ce fut la même chose pour Peggy. Contre toutes attentes – l'on pensait qu'elle se lasserait de se prendre pour une journaliste –, elle avait intégré une école de journalisme, un programme qui n'était pas proposé dans la ville. Elle était partie sans même un au revoir.

Armin suivit. Il était parvenu à trouver du travail dans une entreprise informatique et n'avait pas laissé passer cette chance – ce qui était prévisible, surtout en sachant son aversion pour l'école en général et son amour pour tout ce qui concernait l'informatique.

Puis ce fut au tour de Kentin, qui s'en alla avec Evan pour trouver du travail après avoir réalisé que les études n'étaient pas faites pour lui – même si certains prétendaient qu'il s'en était allé pour tenter de rejoindre l'armée, chose démentie par Alex.

Et finalement, Mary-Sue fut mentionnée.

Priya avait été dévasté en apprenant la nouvelle. Mary-Sue était partie pendant les vacances également, pour suivre ses parents. Même Rosalya et Alex avaient perdu contact avec elle avec le temps jusqu'à ne plus avoir de nouvelles d'elle au bout de quelques mois. Pour prendre sa défense, ils plaisantaient en disant que Mary-Sue n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très active sur son téléphone et les réseaux sociaux.

Priya pouvait tout de même sentir l'amertume et la tristesse dans la voix de Rosalya et Alex à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient leur amie partie. Elle parvenait à discerner cela, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais probablement en pire. Après tout, même si Rosalya et Alex étaient les amis de Mary-Sue depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, ils ne l'aimaient pas de la même manière que Priya l'aimait.

Une seule chose lui avait permis de tenir le coup à cette annonce, ou plutôt une seule personne : Iris. Iris qui était encore là, à Anteros Academy parce qu'elle avait redoublé sa dernière année de licence et donc recommençait sa troisième année de licence, là où ses anciens camarades qui étaient encore à la fac commençait leur première année de master.

Iris était sa seule raison d'être restée dans la ville au lieu de repartir. Ce qui était une erreur, Priya en avait bien conscience. Iris elle-même le disait : après avoir confirmé sa licence, elle entrerait dans la vie active en commençant dans une entreprise tenue par son oncle qui lui avait gentiment offert une place. Loin de cette ville, évidemment. Priya savait donc qu'elle ne devait pas rester attacher à Iris. Après tout, elle n'allait pas la retenir à Anteros Academy simplement par amour, ce serait très égoïste de sa part.

Alors elle avait tenté de ne pas aller trop loin avec Iris, en prétextant qu'elle n'était pas une très grande amoureuse des relations longues, et à distance. Iris avait approuvé. La pauvre, pour qui s'était sa première relation depuis sa rupture avec son ex et les menaces de Charlotte, ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait répondre autrement et pour ça, Priya lui en était reconnaissance.

Finalement, elles s'étaient bien amusées durant cette année, souvent comme des amies très proches, parfois comme un couple. Elles étaient allées au restaurant, à la plage, au cinéma et à peu près partout où elles pouvaient rester ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de cette année.

Iris avait validé sa licence, et s'en allait, heureuse. Comme toujours, Priya sentit son cœur se déchirer en la voyant partir sans pouvoir la retenir.

Son travail en pâtie. Au point qu'elle faillit ne pas valider son année, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée.

C'était bien la preuve qu'elle était loin d'être parfaite, surtout quand cela allait mal dans sa vie au niveau des sentiments amoureux.

Dans des situations plus joyeuses, elle aurait pu trouver cela amusant : pour quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas les relations à longue distance, elle s'attachait très – et trop – facilement.

Sauf que pour le moment, cela ne la faisait pas rire : le droit et ses textes de lois interminables occupaient ses journées, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait parfois, en tentant de réviser à l'heure du repas, de se retrouver pendant des heures à la cafétéria à apprendre des codes, sans manger.

La seule chose amusante là-dedans fut la manière dont elle « refit » la connaissance d'une vieille camarade de lycée, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir un article du droit public pendant qu'une foule bruyante était attroupée autour d'elle à la cafétéria, et ce alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore allée chercher à manger.

Elle avait posé deux doigts sur sa tempe, sentant une horrible migraine arriver et troublant ses pensées sans qu'elle ne parvienne à la faire partie, n'ayant rien à sa disposition pour arranger son état.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un verre d'eau soit posé devant elle et qu'elle ne croise le regard d'une Ambre complètement différente du lycée, qui lui souriait, compatissante.

« Si tu as mal à la tête, c'est probablement parce que tu manques d'eau, avait aussitôt dit Ambre, avant d'ajouter : mais si tu veux, j'ai du paracétamol dans mon sac. Tu préfères du 500 milligrammes ou du 1 000 milligrammes ? »

Priya ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle avait répondu mais elle se souvenait très bien d'être assise en face d'Ambre qui avait eu la gentillesse d'aller lui chercher à manger, à bavarder distraitement avec celle qu'elle considérait comme un tyran au lycée.

Comme quoi, les gens changeaient vraiment avec le temps.

Par la suite, Priya et Ambre ne s'étaient pas fréquemment croisées – Antéros Academy n'était pas Sweet Amoris après tout – mais Priya n'oublia pas la bonne action d'Ambre et se surprit à vouloir passer plus de temps avec elle, appréciant sa compagnie. Bien sûr, avec les cours et les vacances, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment revues mais Priya trouvait agréable de commencer sa deuxième année de master en sachant qu'elle y retrouverait Ambre, en plus de ses amis classiques, évidemment.

Elle pensait enfin avoir repris un cours de vie normal, loin de ses tumultes sentimentaux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revoie un sms d'Alex alors qu'elle révisait à la bibliothèque :

 _Mary-Sue va revenir pour la rentrée._

À cet instant, Priya sut qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses amours.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, pas après quatre ans à se remémorer ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Alors, qu'il s'agisse d'un coup du destin ou du hasard qui fasse bien les choses, elle était prête à tout tenter.

Elle serait prête à tout pour son coup de foudre.

Surtout quand elle n'avait rien à perdre.

* * *

 **VOILÀ ! Fini ! Cela va, il n'est pas trop long. Je crois que j'ai mis... deux heures pour l'écrire ? peut-être un peu plus. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cet OS. Merci pour la lecture et peut-être à une prochaine fois (c'est fort probable) ?**


End file.
